


A Sparrow and a Genius

by The Number One Fangirl (The_Number_One_Fangirl), The_Number_One_Fangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Hispanic Character, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Number_One_Fangirl/pseuds/The%20Number%20One%20Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Number_One_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Number_One_Fangirl
Summary: Mila Queen was a genius who was not planning on finding her soulmate on vacation. But when has anything ever happened exactly the way she planned?Minor mention about past abuse. Maybe torture later but nothing graphic.Short, Hispanic Reader with a name.





	1. Chapter 1

Mila rubbed her collarbone. Her soulmate was irritated. She had been wondering for years who her true love. The soul mark was a small bird. It looked like a sparrow. Often she felt irritation from her mark. Mila, herself, knew what it was like to be irritated all the time. The whole world was filled with idiots or goldfish as her friend called them. She had her Md, three Ph.D. s and 2 Masters. Right now, she was traveling to London for a vacation. She just graduated with her Masters in Applied Math and she wanted a break. Plus, her secretary “suggested” it for her.

So here she was standing in London. She sighed. She had to either call a cab or walk four blocks to her hotel. She decided to take a walk, tired of all the sitting on the plane and the subway, or the tube as they call it here in London. Mila continued her walk, quietly observing the people around her. Very different from America. She was watching a man yelling, "CRISPS!" What the hell are crisps? 

All of a sudden a man ran smack into her. She let out a yelp as she fell to the ground. But at the last second, the man grabbed her hand, stopping her from hitting the cement. She looked at him. Oh my god! He was gorgeous. He had black curly hair. His cheekbones were sharp. Incredibly sharp. Oh, his eyes. They were a light grey and looked extremely intelligent. And then she saw his lips. Perfect cupid bow lips. 

_ STOP! _ This is a stranger she was looking at. She carefully stood upright. She didn't know what to say. The man was just looking at her. Behind him was another man. He was good looking with premature graying. He was shorter but had a nice face. 

"I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention." Mila looked at the ground. The man just continued to stare at her

"Sherlock. Say something!" The man hissed at the other. 

_ Oh. His name is Sherlock.  _

"Your soul mark. Let me see it." That was none of his business. Mila looked miffed at the question. Most people will wait until the right time to show people their soulmark. Yet this was a stranger asking.

"Why should I show you?" Mila didn't like that this man wanted to know her most intimate part of herself.

"Because." This man, Sherlock, huffed. He then, as quick as a snake, tugged her shirt. Mila froze. There it was. A small sparrow on her collarbone. Sherlock’s eyes widened at the mark. Mila’s mark started to glow, showing that this man was in fact her soulmate.

"Uhh, Sherlock. Isn’t that your soulmark?" The shorter man looked between the two. Sherlock just continued to stare at the woman's mark. Mila started to fidget and stopped when she saw her mark glowing.

Mila was just frozen. She then stared at Sherlock. He appeared to be in shock. Maybe he was disappointed in what she was. All the doubt she had dealt with about being a soulmate surfaced. Before she could even think, she ran.

“Wait!” Sherlock called out but Mila was so confused and afraid that she just kept running. She continued to run until she ran out of breath. Mila looked around. She was in a park and she had no clue where she was. 

_ Shit! My clothes!  _

Mila groaned. All her clothes were left with that man. She didn't intend to run but it was her natural instinct. She whipped out her phone. She had run a little over 3 miles. All that working out had paid off. Mila walked around trying to clear her head.

_ Why did he just stared at me? Am I that much of a disappointment? Maybe he didn't like me. I am just another loser rejected by their soulmate? _

She continued walking around until it was dark. Mila then realized that she had no way of getting to her hotel. Her purse was with her bags. So she started the long walk back to her hotel. After 15 minutes, it started pouring. Now she was trudging through the rain. 

Finally, she made it to her hotel. When she entered the lobby, she started to shivering. Good god. Now she was going to get hypothermia. That's when she saw him. Sherlock. And that other man. Sherlock practically jumped to his feet and strode over to her. Mila jumped back, from the unexpected movement. Sherlock stopped, not meaning to scare her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mila wanted her luggage and a warm bath. Not being harassed by this crazy man. 

"I have your bag. You left it when you ran." Sherlock studied her. She had intelligent brown-black eyes. Her long, soft black hair flowed over her cinnamon shaded shoulders. She was shorter than average, a little under 5 feet. Sherlock had a hard time focusing on deducing her. His gaze went down to her full lips. How he wanted to kiss them. These feelings were strange to him but he was going to accept it. She looked startled but went to grab it from him.

"Thank you. I have to check in now." She didn't mean to be sharp with him but it had been a long day and all she wanted was a hot shower.

“You're going to stay with me." Sherlock wanted to try and fix the situation at hand.

"Huh?" Mila didn't know this man and yet he was her soulmate. And now she was going to stay with him?!

"Did you not hear me? I said you're staying with me." Sherlock hated the unnecessary question.

"Ummm, we bumped into each other, you violate my personal space, we barely know each other and you want me to stay with you? No thanks." Mila grabbed her bags from his hand and walked to the front office. Sherlock just froze. Wasn't she supposed to be excited and jumping at the chance to stay with him? 

“Why? Are you afraid or something?” Sherlock wanted to understand but he couldn’t. Looking at her made his heart thump out of control.

“For all I know, you are a psychopath.”

“High functioning sociopath actually.” Mila just looked at him.

_ Is he serious right now? _

“High functioning sociopath or not I don’t care. Right now, I am checking into my hotel and taking a hot shower. So if you’ll excuse me, I have to be going.” This was completely out of Mila’s character. She normally was so meek and quiet. Overly sensitive at times. But right now she was too pissed off to care. Grabbing her bags she walked over to the check-in counter. Sherlock just stood, surprised at the resistance that his soulmate had against him. John just stood, shaking his head.

“For a genius, you sure are an idiot.” 

“What did I do wrong?”

“Everything Sherlock. Everything.” John decided to try and rectify the situation. John was the more emotionally aware of her situation. This girl met this man that practically harassed her into showing her soul mark, then was under deduction, and now is being followed by him. Sherlock went from weird to stalky. John walked up to the girl. She was shivering while waiting in line. 

“I am sorry for his behavior. He is not really good at the touchy-feely stuff but he is really nice once you get past his oddness.” The girl startled at his words. Obviously, this man was a close friend of Sherlock. He was trying to convince her to see past their first meeting. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. Mila appreciated this man’s comforting words.

When Mila saw Sherlock, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked. Maybe she should stay with him. This man was obviously his roommate and seemed normal and not rude. But she barely knew each man. John watched as Mila debated with herself.

“If it makes you feel any better, our landlady is home almost all the time. She is really sweet.” Mila visible relaxed. She could tell when someone was lying and this man was telling the truth. At least if they tried to kill her, someone would be home. 

“How fast can we get there? I'm freezing.” 

“We can be there in five minutes by foot.”

“I am already wet.”

“Okay. Come on Sherlock.” Sherlock lifted his head, his heart filling with joy. Mila gave him a meek smile, embarrassed with her previous behavior. Sherlock gave her a warm smile, picking up on her discomfort. He was not use to picking up social cues. John watched the two lovers, amused. 


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila Queen arrives as 221B Baker Street

When they stepped outside, it was still pouring. Sherlock took off in the rain with John following. Mila, however, was unable to follow as she was stuck with her bags. So while the were running, she was walking. About halfway there, Sherlock turned to check on his soulmate. 

“John! We left her behind!” Before John could even stop, Sherlock was running back from where they came. John sighed and turned around. They found her not far behind them, rolling her bags with her. Finally, they got to the flat. Mila was wet and exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sherlock looked at her. All though she didn’t know it, he tried and tried to deduce her but couldn’t. She was blocking herself. Mrs.Hudson ran down the stairs to check on her “boys”. Mila was not expecting to be bombarded by this older woman.

“Where have you been? I was worried!” Sherlock was fending Mrs. Hudson off while John was grabbing Mila’s luggage. 

John piped up. “We ran into someone. Sherlock’s soulmate.” Mrs. Hudson froze and noticed the small, young lady standing next to Sherlock. 

“Oh! What a pretty little thing!” Mila blushed and frowned. She didn’t like being called little. Four foot eleven was petite but she gave the older women a warm smile. “How did you meet?”

“He ran into me.” Mila smiled with the recent memory. Sherlock frowned.

“No, you ran into me.” It was Mila’s turn to frown. 

“Sherlock you ran into me. You were running, I was walking.”

“Well- Wait. What is your name?” Mrs. Hudson was horrified. He didn’t know his soulmate’s name. John froze, realizing they never did ask her name. Mila let out a soft laugh. Sherlock smiled. Her laugh made his heart warm.

“Where are you manner’s Sherlock?” Mrs. Hudson hit Sherlock on the arm. Sherlock rose his hands up in defense.

“Well, I did run away from him. My name is Mila Queen, age 21. Born and raised in New York City. My mom was a psychology major and my dad was a neurosurgeon. Both died in a terrorist attack when I was 10. I lived with my uncle until I was 16. I got emancipated. I just finished getting my masters in Applied Math. I play viola, violin, piano, cello, flute, oboe, and bassoon. I also love reading. 

“So you are smart?” John was hoping this girl could keep up with Sherlock. 

“I guess so.” She seemed uncertain. She never talked about her accomplishments. She was always told it was freaky. “I started college when I was 10. I have 3 PhDs, two masters, and my M.D.” Sherlock was stunned. He never even finished college. This girl was going to help him.

“Experiment will be fun.” Maybe she would appreciate a good experiment.

“No Sherlock. Don’t even think about.” John didn't want this girl scarred for life.

“I once drew two pints of blood myself to practice drawing blood. I spent three days in the hospital and had a blood transfusion. I have done some stupid things.” 

“That is stupid,” Sherlock said because it was. Mila gave him a soft smile. She knew Sherlock was used to be the smartest person in the room. She couldn’t wait to learn more about her soulmate but she was tired and cold. She felt her nose twitch and a soft “Achoo” left her mouth. Sherlock had never seen a cuter sneeze. He also knew she needed to change.

“You need to get out of your wet clothes or you’ll freeze.” Mila felt something heavy on her shoulders. Looking up at Sherlock, with his curls stuck to his head, putting his coat on her. It smelt of musk and cedar wood. John popped his head out from the side of the stairs. 

“Umm, Mila. Your bags got soaked. I don’t know if anything inside will be dry.” 

“Shit!” Mila darted over to her bag. Everything was soaked. Mrs.Hudson looked at the girl.

“I’ll get it, honey. You go get dry.”

“You can borrow some of my clothes.” Sherlock only would offer it to his soulmate. 

“Thank you. I’ll give them back.” So off they went to the apartment. He brought her to his room, grabbed some clothes and shuffled her to the bathroom. Mila quickly changed. Sherlock gave her an over sized t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, not awkward at all. Mila left her clothes in the bathroom and walked to the living room. John had a cup of tea and a warm blanket waiting for her. 

“Didn’t want you getting sick.”

“Thanks! Where’s Sherlock?”

“He went out to get food. Let me properly introduce myself. Doctor John Watson, Sherlock’s  .”

“Nice to meet you. Quick question, Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan.” John paused, realizing the question. “Wait, how did you know?”

“Your posture and tan. You have a sister, alcoholic. You had a limp, most likely psychosomatic. You favor your right leg so the left is with the limp, Doctor Watson.” John knew this girl was the right one for Sherlock. Mila hung her head down, she was always told that no one would like her if she did that. She hardly ever did deduce someone but she just got comfortable. “Sorry. I should have asked about that.”

John smiled. “No problem, Sherlock does it all the time.” Mila and John talked until Sherlock got home. When he walked in Mila and John were laughing. 

“I swear to God he died.” Sherlock felt strange. He wanted John far way from Mila and wanted her to be only with him. 

“It's called possessive.” Sherlock didn’t know they knew he was home.

“What?”

“What you’re feeling. I can feel your emotions and pain.” Sherlock was taken aback. His soulmate probably knew more about him than he cared to reveal. Mila could feel a change in emotion.

She quickly said, “ I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” She quickly put her head down again, tears already forming. All the low self-esteem and negative feelings of the past were coming back. She just wanted to impress her soulmate and his best friend but instead, she was probably turning them away with her freakish nature. Sherlock probably hated he now. Sherlock felt her fear and worries. 

“Don’t get upset. It is good to know that. I can feel it too. I don’t hate you.” Mila relaxed. All her teen years, she was told she was a freak. Her uncle more specifically was the one who told her that. Only 1% of all soulmates were able to feel each other's emotion. Her uncle hated her. Her father, the eldest, was the favorite son. He inherited the multi billion-dollar family company. Her uncle was bitter since Mila was next in line for the fortune. When her parents died, she went to live with her uncle. He used her for the money. She would run the company at the age of 10, and anything that went wrong was her fault. Her uncle would blame her and then beat her. His own soulmate left him because he was so angry. She left Mila to fend for herself. Mila would never forgive her for that. When she was able to emancipate herself, she felt free. But then her uncle actually hired someone to kill her. So that is why she missed her finals before winter break. Her uncle was spending the rest of his days in prison. 

Sherlock could feel worry, hurt, fear, and pain from his soulmate. Mila looked distracted like she was seeing something that wasn’t really there, not really paying attention to whatever John was talking about. Sherlock gently sat down next to her and put his arm around her, bringing her to his chest. Mila was not expecting this form of affection, but Sherlock wanted to make his soulmate smile. She, in response, put her arm around his chest and held him close.

“What is bothering you?” Sherlock wanted to know what was causing her pain.

“Just think of my uncle.” Mila was hoping he would let it go, but she knew better than that.

“What is it about you uncle that makes you scared?”

“He use to beat me and when I was emancipated, he tried to have me killed.” Sherlock just looked at his soulmate. She wasn’t joking. She looked at him shyly and pulled up her shirt to show her stomach. John stopped talking and gaped at her stomach. Sherlock looked murderous. On her stomach, pale scars, only caused by being beat. A surgical scar was also on her stomach. 

Mila pointed to that scar. “I got that when they took the bullet out of me.” Sherlock stood up quickly and was agitated. 

“Where is this man now?” He had half a mind to go to America and beat the living daylights out of this man.

“He is in prison in New York. Serving life.” Mila picked up on Sherlock’s anger, no, rage. She had heard that soulmates did stupid things to protect their soulmates. She put her hand on her soulmark and tried sending calming thoughts through their connection. Sherlock could feel the soothing waves and started to calm down. He looked over at Mila and saw her, with her eyes closed, concentrating. He gently took her hand away and held it in his own. Her dark skin, a nice comparison to his pale pallet. 

“Thank you.” He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. John, even during the tense moment, was trying not to fan girl. Sherlock had feelings! “Stop John.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“I can hear you thinking.” Mila smiled watching the exchange from the two. One would almost think they were together. But this man was hers. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes!” Mila hopped up, only to overshot her hop and almost fell down. Sherlock let out a soft chuckle, which made Mila feel warm inside. Mila blushed.

“I have Chinese.”

“Awesome! Did you get fortune cookies?” That was the best part. Both Sherlock and John were confused.

“What are fortune cookies?”

“OH MY GOD!!!! You don’t know what fortune cookies are?! What place is this?!” Mila ran to her luggage, and pulled out a plastic bag. She never leaves without them. That and genuine Korean Ramen. She had her quirks. 

“Here. These.” She took one and broke in half. Inside was the piece of paper. She handed it to John “Read it.”

“Your luck will turn bad. What does that mean?” He looked so genuinely confused and slightly worried.

“They supposedly tell the future. No one really believes in them. They are just for fun.” Mila opened hers.  _ You will find the greatest gift you could ever receive _ . Sherlock read it over he shoulder.

“You already found it.” Mila smiled up at him. She could feel nothing but love for the man by her side. 

“They taste really good.” John gently nibbled the edge. His eyes went upwards when he tasted it. Mila popped hers in her mouth. She held her other half up towards Sherlock. Sherlock bent down and bit into it from her hand. She gently blushed. John was still trying to stop fangirling. Mila yawned like a cat, looking so cute with her nose crinkled up. 

“You must be exhausted. If you want, you can sleep in my room.” John didn’t mind sleeping on the couch and he didn’t want Sherlock to feel like he had to give up his room. 

“John, she’s my soulmate. She will sleep in my room.”

“Or I could sleep on the couch.” Both boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

“No. You will sleep in my room. You already know where it is.” Mila sighed knowing she wouldn’t change either of their minds. Sherlock led her to the bedroom. She finally got a good look at it. There weren’t any decorations but there was a giant periodic table above the bed. She smiled.

“I have one above my bed in New York.” She pointed up to the table. He smiled, that was one thing he shared with this goddess he could call his soulmate. Sherlock’s bed was high because he preferred it that way. She went to climb (no joke) in his bed when she felt his hands around her waist. He lifted her up with ease. She blushed at this sign of affection. 

“Sleep well love.” Sherlock turned to leave.

“Can you stay? I don’t like being alone in a new place.” Mila looked a tiny bit frightened. She wanted to know that this was all real and not a dream. 

“Are you sure?” Sherlock looked at her so hesitant.

“Yes. Please?”

“Of course.” He slid in next to her. She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest, draping an arm over his chest. Sherlock was surprised for a moment but then reciprocated the affection by placing a hand on her back and the other under his head. This felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt wait to post the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Donovan and Mycroft K-I-S-S-I-N-G... Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila meets both Donovan and Mycroft...

The following weeks were some of the most pleasant in Mila’s life. Sherlock was interesting and he really did care. He didn’t cook, didn’t make tea, and certainly did not try to take care of Mila but he would include her on experiments and consult her on cases. It was more important to her that her soulmate value her mind and intelligence over her beauty and ability to do housework.   
The first case she went on she met Greg Lestrade. He was an older man with silver hair and was very polite. He immediately took a liking to the young girl and would ask her to consult on cases Sherlock wouldn’t. Greg had taken her out to lunch once, but that never happened again after Sherlock threw a tantrum because she was gone. Sherlock was very possessive of her and Mila didn’t mind as long as it did not affect the cases. 

Anderson was actually pretty nice. He tried to hit on her when he first met her but when she told him who her soulmate was he backed off. It took a couple times to get Anderson to trust her because she was Sherlock’s soulmate. But once he saw that she was not rude or brash they got along fine. Anderson was actually a lot of fun because he was a “goldfish.” Sherlock did not like it but when Anderson gave her the Lady Blunt Violin made in 1721 after a case involving said violin, Sherlock put up with him, barely.

Sally Donovan was a problem. Mila never said anything about Anderson cheating on his wife with her but Donovan did not like her. Mila didn’t understand why but she just didn’t. Donovan referred to her as the “freak’s girlfriend” or “freak 2.0.” Every time Mila saw the woman, she would glare at her like she was nothing but worthless. In fact, Mila never spoke in her presence. Something about Donovan radiated hate. Mila would communicate in sign language to avoid speaking. The one time she spoke Donovan had said that she sounds like a twelve-year-old. Nobody had heard and Mila wasn’t going to say anything. Finally, Sherlock asked her why she never spoke. They were enjoying tea and coffee in the living room.

“I don’t have anything to add,” Mila said, sipping coffee.

“Yes, you do. As soon as we leave the crime scene, you talk about what you saw. What is wrong?”

“Nothing.” Mila knew that Sherlock knew that she was lying. So he kept pressing.

“Why? It's kind of annoying that I have to text Grig what you said after we leave.”

“Well, I’m sorry that annoys you.” Mila was getting more and more irritated. Why won’t he just leave it alone? She got up and left the room. She stomped down the stairs and grabbed her coat. She opened the door and slammed it shut.

Sherlock, still in the living room, jumped at the door slamming. He didn’t understand what had her so upset. He ran downstairs and grabbed his coat as well, going to follow her. As soon as he stepped outside he scanned signs for her. Mila knew he would do this and hid her presence. She hopped in a car as Sherlock ran in the other direction. Mycroft, oddly, had made her feel more comfortable. Sherlock wasn’t even aware that she knew about Mycroft. 

Mila had been in the  ~~ apartment  ~~ flat when she had met him. She was staying home, Sherlock and John had a case, but Sherlock insisted that she stay home so that she could rest. She heard the door open downstairs but didn’t really think anything of it. Suddenly, the door to the flat opened and in walked a man. He was very tall. Probably 6’1”. She looked at him and could tell who he was in a second. He stood tall, was right-handed, a bit arrogant, and remind her of Sherlock. She knew at once this was his brother. She herself stood up, barely reaching his chest. 

“Hello! May I help you?” Mycroft was startled by the young woman that was standing in front of him. He could only tell that she was 21. 

“Who are you?” 

“Mila Queen. You must be Sherlock’s brother…” Mycroft was startled at that announcement. 

“How do you know that? What business do you have with my brother?

“It is quite obvious. You work for the government. In fact, you are the British government. I am Sherlock’s, let’s say, significant other.” Mycroft’s mouth dropped open. This girl deduced him just as Sherlock and himself were able to do. Then her other words registered. She was Sherlock’s soulmate. She seemed so normal. She was petite but sweet. 

“Please, have some cake. I just baked one and I know that cake is your favorite.” 

“Thank you” was all Mycroft was able to respond. They spent the rest of the day talking and learning about one another. Mycroft would never admit to it to anyone but Mila but he truly liked the girl. She was smart, powerful, but was able to love like a normal human. He knew she was perfect for Sherlock. Finally, it was time for him to go.

“Ms.Queen, it was lovely to meet you. If you ever need me, call.”

“Thanks, Myc. And that will be your nickname. Sherlock’s is Sherly and John’s is Johnny.” Mycroft smiled.

“See you soon. Mi.” Mila smiled. She felt that they would get along. Now back to the matter at hand. Mila was on her way to meet Mycroft at a coffee shop on the other side of London. She paid the cab and entered the shop. Mycroft was sitting already. He ordered a cafe con leche for her, her favorite. 

“Hello Mi. What is the problem?”

“Hi, Myc. Sherlock won’t leave me alone about why I won’t speak on cases.”

“Why don’t you?” Mila knew that Mycroft wouldn’t let it go until she told him.

“Because Donovan hates me. She views me as a threat. She looks at me like I am a child. She even said I sound like I am twelve. I hate it. She makes me feel like because I am short that I am a child and I don’t belong. I already have a problem with that. After my uncle, I started cutting myself. Whenever I had made a mistake, I was used to being beat. But when I was on my own, there was no one to tell me that it was alright. So I reverted back to pain as a reminder. It took me three years to stop. I always felt like I was less than others. My uncle always told me that. Now, I have Donovan telling me that I am nothing but a child. Why is it that the whole world is telling me that I am less? Am I really nothing more than a freak?” Mila had tears running down her face. Mycroft didn’t fully understand how she felt all that but he did understand being told he was weird. 

“Mila, you have one of the greatest brains ever. You rival Sherlock and me. Irene Adler didn’t have your gifts. You are perfect just as you are. Donovan is nothing more than a small, jealous goldfish. She dislikes you because you are everything she wants to be. You are smart, caring, adorable, and you have a soulmate. She is bitter against you. But you need to tell Sherlock these things. He needs to know.” Mycroft held her hand in a brotherly fashion.

“Thanks, Myc. It means a lot that you said that. I will talk to Sherlock.” 

“Go my sweet sister to be. You have to tell him.” With that, Mycroft paid the bill and walked her out. He hailed a cab for her. But before she entered, Mila gave him a hug. Mycroft was surprised but hugged her back.

“Thank you.”

“Go Mi.” And with that, she left. 


	4. Talking with Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila talks with Sherlock...

Mila made it home before dark. It started raining and from the street to the apartment, she got soaked. John heard her enter and ran downstairs. 

“Where have you been? Sherlock has been worried about you all day!” John was worried too. Mila took £30 and gave to John. 

“Go to the movies. I need to talk to him.” John looked at her. Sensing something was wrong, took the money. 

“Good luck.” He kissed her on the head and then left. Mila walked up the stairs, well aware Sherlock knew she was home. She quietly opened the door to Sherlock sitting on his chair, staring at the space in front of him, angry. She could feel it. She took her coat off and sat in front of him.

“Hello, Sherlock.” 

“So nice of you to come home.” Sherlock was pissed. Mila was startled at his words.

“Of course I was coming back. I left my phone here.”

“Well, you did leave in a hurry.”

“Sherlock now is not the time for petty games. I need to talk to you. There is a part of my history you don’t know.” Sherlock looked up at his soulmate. Her black eyes were filled with tears. Her black hair was wet, sitting on her shoulders like snakes. Her tan skin looked pale. She looked vulnerable and frightened. He took her hand in his, suddenly worried. He never had seen her this way before. 

“You can tell me anything.”

“When I lived with my uncle, as you know, he would beat me when I made a mistake. He would tell me terrible things about myself. I started to truly believe them. So when I finally was free, there was no one to tell me that it was okay when I made mistakes. I never was told that. So I reverted to what I knew. When I made a mistake or I was convinced I was worthless, I would cut myself. It made me feel better. It took three years and rehab to stop. So this brings us to the problem. Sally Donovan. She hates me. I know it. She always looks at me like I am some sort of piece of trash on the street. She said I sounded and looked like I was twelve. She is bringing back some memories I suppressed. That is why I refuse to talk in front of her. She makes me feel scared and like I shouldn’t even be alive.” Sherlock listened intently. Seeing his soulmate afraid and unworthy was something he could not stand. 

He wiped her tears away with his hand. She couldn’t even look him in the eyes, she was nothing compared to him. He was the great Sherlock Holmes and she was the broken and battered Mila Queen. 

“Mila, Donovan is nothing. There is no one I would rather by my side than you. You are beautiful, loving, smart, and are very powerful in your own sense. Nothing could make you less. There is nothing wrong with you.” Sherlock pulled her to his chest. She cried and he soothed her. 

Finally, she was able to stop. Sherlock’s words had made her feel better. She looked up at him. She could see nothing but love in his eyes and he could see the same. They looked at one another, a small spark flying between the two. Sherlock gently lifted her chin up and their lips met. Sherlock’s lips were surprisingly smooth. Mila never felt more love in her life. Sherlock loved this woman and he needs to show her. When they pulled apart, both felt love flow through their body. The bond was in stage two. The first stage was meeting, the second the first kiss, and the third, well, let’s save that for later. They smiled at each other goofy. 

Suddenly, they heard a camera click. John was standing there, with a camera in one hand. Sherlock’s glare could kill a man. Mila blushed profusely. 

“John, what are you doing here?” 

“I forgot my phone so I came back. Just in time to capture this moment. Sherlock is a human!” Mila looked at Sherlock and Sherlock looked at her. John felt uneasy with the looks they were exchanging. 

“Mila, love. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Probably. It involves John and that camera. Right?”

“Yes, darling.” John bolted out of the house with the two lovers on his trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but this was the best I could do this week. I have a major cold and feel like falling of the edge of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you want, send me ideas. I will credit you if I like the idea. I will update as I write, so please give me time and comments.


End file.
